The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art. A magnetic field can induce a current into a conductor. The conductor can be connected to a power source to charge the power source. It may be useful to orient the conductor to most effectively use the magnetic field.